Don't want you to dance with somebody else!
by LPlover93
Summary: Blaine is upset that Kurt is texting someone else. So he decides to find out what is going on. Spoilers for 3x17. Klaine, obviously, because they are my OTP.


When I saw the episode, I wanted to close the screen and start crying. At least until the end. I was happy that they cleared out their issues, but such a horrible way to do it was simply unfair. So this is my version, where no one but Blaine could make Kurt feel good about himself.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Blaine was upset.

No, he really was. With all the Cooper drama and Kurt getting ready to leave him for New York, he couldn't help but feel like his heart was being torn in two.

As Rachel and Santana sang "So Emotional", the song which Kurt said _was written for him_, Blaine looked over at him only to see him laughing at some text some new guy had sent him. It was not fair that Kurt was pulling away from him so fast. He could have at least waited till he went to New York before he went through all the notions of the chains of their relationship loosening and then the potential breaking up.

He waited till everyone left the room, except Tina and Mike who were heavily making out, not even caring that the chairs hurt their backs. They were good enough to stop when they saw that Blaine was waiting for them to finish. Blaine smiled, though it wasn't much of a smile. He asked Mike, "The text was from Chris, right?"

Mike gave a weird smile and said," Um, Chandler actually. They were meeting at Between the Sheets?"

Blaine gave a weird nod and ran out of the room.

Mike looked at Tina and said, "Is it me or are Klaine having a fight?"

Tina said, "Rachel told Mercedes who told Quinn who told Santana who told Brittney who told me that Kurt was texting this guy and the guy was coming on to him with loads of pick-up lines."

Mike had actually started liking Blaine. Blaine didn't ignore him because he couldn't sing, but actually danced all his awkward dance moves just so that Mike could feel like he belonged by correcting his posture. He turned to Tina and said, "That's not fair, you know. Blaine transferred from his safety place to a public school for Kurt. And he cheats on him? So unfair!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

In the meantime, Blaine had gone to Between the Sheets. He knew he was acting like a jealous, possessive son-of-a-bitch boyfriend, but he knew if he caught Kurt cheating on him not only mentally but also physically, he would have to break up with him. It would break his heart and every part of McKinley would remind him of Kurt, especially because his parents had told him he couldn't transfer back to Dalton once he transferred to McKinley. He remembered that at that time, he was so sure about the two of them. He had assured his dad that he would never, ever, ever regret the fact that he was transferring for the sake of his boyfriend. He regretted using the ever, ever as he had jinxed himself by doing so. Blaine just prayed to any God out there that he was just hallucinating due to Kurt's New York high and that their love stayed as true as it was.

Just then, he saw the two of them come out of the shop. He looked exactly like Kurt, fashionably forward and gorgeous, though those glasses looked horrible on him. They got in Kurt's Navigator (Blaine sighed at all the previous memories of them making out in the backseat getting spoiled now) and drove away. He texted Kurt, "Where are you right now? Really missing you." Kurt replied about five minutes later saying, _Lima Bean with frnd. Ttyl - K._

Blaine was really upset at this point. Kurt never used text language. Actually he had given Blaine about seventeen lectures till now on how text language only spoiled the psychological growth of a human being. And Kurt hadn't added xoxo to the end of his text like he always did. He drove out of the parking space and to the Lima Bean.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

He entered the Lima Bean, missing the warmth of Kurt beside him. He went to the counter where the usual barista was serving the customers. She gave him a sad smile and asked her friend to prepare a Medium Drip for him and gave him free biscotti. He just returned the plate back with a morose feeling rising up in him, not having anyone to share it with. He turned with his coffee to see Kurt's back at their usual table with that Chiller guy.

He walked towards them only to hear Kurt say, "He loves me so much. It's like we were made for each other. I don't know how I would survive without him when I move to New York. I keep talking about it so we can make some plans but he keeps brushing me..."

Child put his hand on Kurt's and Blaine burned with jealousy as he said, "I think your heartthrob is standing behind you." Blaine looked at him with surprise as the kid with way too big glasses said, "Looks like the cutest hero from the 50s, has love pouring out of his eyes like a Disney character, and the most adorable bow-tie collection ever? Had to be you, or you would have to be twins."

Kurt looked behind him and almost jumped at Blaine. The dapper boy barely had time to keep his coffee down before he was held in the tightest hug of his whole life. As he rejoiced in being joined with his soul mate, he could still hear the boyfriend stealer mutter, "Oh yes, don't mind me. I love couples reuniting all the fuh-reakin' time..."

Kurt looked at him with rage and said, "You have a girlfriend, Chandler..." Okay, so that was the thief's name, wait what? He had a girlfriend?

"You didn't know that?" The straight- but-still-boyfriend-usurper said, rolling his eyes. Then he looked at Kurt and said, "Why does everyone immediately assume that I'm gay? Don't they know, assuming only makes an ass out of them and me?"

Kurt gave him his bitchiest look possible to which he backtracked and said, "Just because you're flamboyant doesn't mean you're gay." He then looked at the cute couple and said, "Okay, just because **I am **flamboyant doesn't mean I'm gay. It only means I get overexcited about lots of stuff. And did you know that…"

Blaine, tired of his incessant chatting said, "Okay, you know what? You have monopolized enough time of **my **boyfriend. So what we are going to do now is you stay here and finish the last dregs of your coffee while I go with my boyfriend to his empty house so we can make out and I can give him as many hickeys as I want." And then he literally lifted Kurt out of there and took him home, for what would be the best kissing he would ever get in his whole life. And this all happened because of a flamboyant but straight guy's desire to act like a gay boy in love.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Thanks so so so much to my lovely wifey and beta, CrazySue05 who wakes up after work just to correct my horrible, silly mistakes. Love you dear!

Read Kurt's Gamble by The Drowned World. www(.)fanfiction(.)net(/)s(/)6053434(/)1. You won't regret it. Oh so angsty, but so gorgeous.


End file.
